


Прогнать страх

by JJeyWill



Series: Космическая АУ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Illustrations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Акааши не знает, что он хочет Бокуто сказать, не знает, как Бокуто уберечь, не ломая ему крылья. Точно так же он не знает, как жить, если Бокуто не станет.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Космическая АУ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714189
Kudos: 11





	Прогнать страх

В каюте Бокуто плюхается на койку и смотрит на Акааши снизу вверх.

— Ну давай, говори.

Акааши слегка приподнимает брови: 

— Что говорить? 

— Всё говори. Мне показалось, ты много чего хотел мне сказать, но не в кафетерии же разговаривать, и не на лётной палубе. А здесь мы одни, никто не помешает.

Бокуто как всегда проницателен: Акааши действительно было что сказать. Но затем он подумал: а имеет ли смысл? Акааши качает головой. 

— Не знаю, Бокуто-сан. Возможно, я передумал. 

Что бы Акааши ни сказал, Бокуто не перестанет быть Бокуто — и, пожалуй, именно за это Акааши его и любит. Именно от этого и страдает.

Бокуто смотрит возмущённо, но эффект несколько смазывается из-за зевка. 

— Нет, скажи. Я не хочу недосказанностей и готов тебя выслушать, — он браво расправляет плечи, собираясь встретить трудности лицом к лицу, и Акааши приходится подавить в себе улыбку. 

С щемящим чувством в груди справиться труднее — Акааши давно бросил попытки, смирился и принял это. Бокуто в его сердце как неизлечимая болезнь, которая, вполне вероятно, Акааши когда-нибудь убьёт. Бокуто, пожалуй, уже и стал его сердцем, захватив его полностью. А люди без сердца жить не слишком-то приспособлены, поэтому важно, чтобы оно оставалось на месте.

— Сейчас, — Акааши отворачивается, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

Их столько, что требуется время. Очень важно найти правильные слова, и это ужасно трудно. У Акааши был очень долгий и тяжёлый день: возможно, самый тяжёлый за всю его карьеру на данный момент — и самое страшное, что с Бокуто это не предел. С Бокуто пределов вообще, похоже, не существует. Сегодня они спасли человека — их друга, Куроо. И для этого Акааши провёл Бокуто через опасный, в принципе непригодный для передвижения квадрант по карте, созданной даже не исследовательскими судами, а зондами, часть из которых вернулась из разведки повреждённой. Это был действительно лучший полёт в их жизни, потому как если бы не был, то на этом жизнь Бокуто бы и закончилась. Бокуто — великолепный пилот, который чувствует машину как себя, а Акааши без ложной скромности считает себя неплохим координатором, и всё равно не получается поверить, что такой путь можно было преодолеть без удачи. Акааши уверен, что они сегодня использовали здоровенный её кусок. И пусть, наблюдая за Бокуто, Акааши забывал дышать от восторга, но такое всё же было немного слишком. Очень на краю.

Акааши не станет рассказывать Бокуто, как его тошнило в уборной при медотсеке, когда нагнал откат от пережитого напряжения. Как тряслись руки и пришлось изо всех сил сцепить их за спиной. Акааши привёл в медотсек Кенму, но в итоге пришлось попросить кое-что и для себя, чтобы не остаться отдыхать там на койке. Нет, Акааши не расскажет: это было бы ниже его достоинства — так давить на жалость. 

Акааши не знает, что он хочет Бокуто сказать, не знает, как Бокуто уберечь, не ломая ему крылья. Точно так же он не знает, как жить, если Бокуто не станет. 

«Вы великолепны, Бокуто-сан. Будьте таким всегда», — мог бы сказать Акааши, если бы не опасался, что Бокуто воспримет это как побуждение к поиску новых приключений.

«Я вас люблю».

«Не исчезайте».

…Наверное, Акааши всё же слишком устал. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Придётся извиниться и так и сказать, а потом, на свежую голову, глядишь, и слова правильные найдутся. Акааши оборачивается, набирая воздуха в грудь, и замирает. Потому что Бокуто спит, повалившись на бок и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Готов выслушать, внять и разобраться, ну конечно. Акааши стоит над Бокуто и не знает, куда деваться от глупой, безнадёжной удушливой нежности, затопившей его целиком. В конце концов он наклоняется, осторожно стаскивает с Бокуто ботинки и закидывает его ноги на койку. И сам садится на край. 

Бокуто дышит размеренно и глубоко, лицо его расслаблено и оттого кажется немного беззащитным. Акааши смотрит на него не отрываясь. Он вспоминает, как увидел Бокуто впервые: тот лихо выдернул спасательный модуль с подбитыми двигателями из уже сжимавшихся на том объятий чёрной дыры. Одним красивым и точным заходом. Акааши тогда смотрел, замерев, поражённый до глубины души. И подумал, что мечтает когда-нибудь работать с таким профессионалом, как этот пилот. И что очень удачно выбрал станцию для стажировки. Акааши захотелось познакомиться с этим пилотом, хотя бы просто посмотреть на него вблизи. И такой случай представился буквально через пару дней. Когда Бокуто разбил машину в хлам и едва не плакал над ней на лётной палубе — потому что до починки ему не светило никаких вылетов, естественно. «Ну хоть погоняйте со мной на симуляторе!» — взвыл Бокуто, но все вокруг него мгновенно сделали вид, что безумно заняты. И тогда взгляд Бокуто пал на Акааши — одетого в форму координатора Акааши, — и просиял. Акааши не мог поверить своему счастью… первые два часа. А после пятого часа симуляторов подряд понял, почему разбежались все остальные. Но всё равно посчитал, что оно того стоило. Потому что Бокуто и правда оказался великолепен.

Бокуто вздыхает, поводит плечом, и Акааши, спохватившись, накидывает на него свободный край покрывала: остальную часть Бокуто придавил собой. Но будить его Акааши даже не думает, как и отправлять в свою каюту (сейчас они в каюте Акааши). Бокуто вымотался, совершая невозможное, и мешать его отдыху кажется кощунством. Акааши думает, что ему самому тоже надо бы лечь и проспать часов десять кряду. Он встаёт, вынимает из кармана планшет и откладывает на стол, снимает китель и убирает в шкаф на чистку. Усталость наваливается всё сильнее. На планшете мигает входящее сообщение, но Акааши не разворачивает экран, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Нет, отдых сейчас превыше всего, тем более что Акааши догадывается, что обнаружит в почте. Между кафетерием и каютой их с Бокуто вызвали на ковёр к командованию, где одновременно похвалили и отругали. Похвалили за успешное проведение спасательной операции, а отругали за абсолютное самоуправство при этом. Похвалу воспринял сразу же засветившийся ещё ярче Бокуто, а все замечания обеспокоенно выслушал Акааши. Их обычное разделение труда. Теперь в почту наверняка пришло всё то же, но в документальной форме.

Умывшись, Акааши возвращается к койке. Бокуто за это время так и не поменял положения, только рука, лежавшая возле груди, сдвинулась к самому краю и вот-вот соскользнёт. Акааши машинально тянется поправить её — и тут же попадает в плен. Рука у Бокуто широкая и тёплая, с твёрдой шершавой ладонью, и стискивает кисть Акааши даже приятно. Акааши выжидает несколько мгновений и пытается осторожно вытянуть свою руку из хватки Бокуто, но тот только чуть крепче сжимает пальцы. Вторая попытка тоже не приносит результата. Быть может, Бокуто снится что-то тревожное. Или же это просто рефлекс. В любом случае, больше высвободиться Акааши не пытается. Вместо этого скидывает обувь, осторожно перелезает через Бокуто и устраивается у него за спиной, утыкаясь в широкий загривок и обнимая, а их сцепленные руки пристраивая напротив сердца. Бокуто большой и тёплый как грелка, на узкой койке с ним тесно, но довольно уютно. И Акааши засыпает меньше чем за пять минут.

…Он на своём рабочем месте, экраны пестрят схемами и лентами данных, сменяющихся с такой скоростью, что глаз едва успевает ухватить информацию. «Акааши!» — зовёт Бокуто по связи. — «Акааши, эй, у меня нет координат!» И Акааши с ужасом понимает, что у него перекрыт канал, а Бокуто должен уже уйти в прыжок. Акааши бьёт по кнопке и торопливо запускает отправку, но вместо нужного в отправку уходит какая-то бесполезная статистика, хотя Акааши точно выбрал правильный пакет данных, он абсолютно в этом уверен. Ужасом промораживает до самых костей, потому что прыжок без координат — это прыжок в один конец, в бездну вселенной, где тебя никогда не найдут, даже если ты не окажешься в центре звезды или не размажешься по поверхности какой-нибудь планеты. Акааши жмёт на отмену, давит изо всех сил, но она не работает, ничего не работает, секунды неумолимо уходят. «Бокуто-сан!» — кричит Акааши в заглохшую связь. Он не может сделать ничего, совсем ничего, это конец…

…Акааши вскидывается, просыпаясь: его трясут за плечо и зовут по имени. Кошмар нехотя отступает, медленно разжимая тиски, сдавившие сердце, и немало этому способствует вид обеспокоенного лица Бокуто прямо перед глазами. 

— Всё нормально, Бокуто-сан, — говорит Акааши, пытаясь заставить тело расслабиться. — Просто плохой сон.

Бокуто выдыхает. А затем склоняется и целует Акааши — долго, до тех пор пока напряжение наконец не уходит из тела. 

— Лучше? — спрашивает Бокуто. 

Он нависает над Акааши, закрывает собой, будто намереваясь так оградить от всех кошмаров вселенной. Глаза его внимательно блестят в полумраке каюты. Акааши улыбается и кладёт ладонь Бокуто на щёку, обводит большим пальцем уголок губ. Напряжение ушло из тела, но не из души, страх всё ещё колет сердце холодной иглой, и Акааши мало одного поцелуя, чтобы его отогнать. 

— Бокуто-сан, — зовёт Акааши, и тот понимает без объяснений.

Втягивает воздух носом, прихватывает палец Акааши губами, зубами, целует в центр ладони, опускается вниз и снова целует в губы. Сжимает плечи, запускает руку в волосы, и Акааши стонет в поцелуй. Он обнимает Бокуто, проводит руками по спине, сжимает ягодицы, и Бокуто стонет тоже, громко и откровенно. Акааши нравится податливость и восприимчивость Бокуто в такие моменты, нравится видеть, как ярко тот реагирует на всё, как, не сдерживаясь, выражает удовольствие. Но сейчас Акааши хочется другого. Ему хочется, чтобы Бокуто взял всё в свои руки, сильно и уверенно: хочется не думать, а полностью раствориться в ощущениях. Хочется отдать контроль. 

— Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Акааши Бокуто на ухо, — я хочу, чтобы вы меня трахнули.

Бокуто вздрагивает — больше от удивления, потому что Акааши, вообще-то, никогда не использует такие слова. А затем стискивает Акааши в объятиях, вдавливает в койку и обрушивает на него целый град из поцелуев. Акааши выгибается, подставляясь, и чувствует бедром, что у Бокуто уже крепко стоит: тому никогда не требуется много времени, чтобы завестись. По телу прокатывается приятная волна возбуждения. Акааши царапает ногтями затылок Бокуто, и Бокуто кусает его в шею, прямо над воротом форменной футболки. 

— Ох, — выдыхает он виновато, — Акааши… 

Но Акааши сейчас не до будущей метки. Он тянет вверх край футболки Бокуто, и тот с готовностью перехватывает и сдёргивает её с себя. И сразу тянется раздеть Акааши. Они избавляются от одежды быстро и сосредоточенно, а потом вновь жадно приникают друг к другу, кожа к коже, горячо и сладко. Акааши стонет, когда Бокуто, уже не стесняясь, проходится зубами по его ключице. Бокуто мнёт его ягодицы, и Акааши разводит ноги в стороны, давая место Бокуто устроиться между ними. Поцелуями и укусами Бокуто спускается всё ниже и ниже, разводит ягодицы в стороны, кончиками пальцев касаясь входа, и спохватывается: 

— Смазка!

Акааши почти готов сказать «давайте так», но Бокуто уже успевает отправиться на поиски — к счастью, недолгие. Нехватка прикосновений всё равно ощущается слишком остро, и Акааши практически дёргает вернувшегося Бокуто на себя, трётся об него всем телом, чувствуя, как по коже проходится влажная от смазки головка. От этого прошивает дрожью. 

— Акааши, Акааши! — задыхается Бокуто, тиская его беспорядочно.

Бокуто тоже дрожит и, наверное, ему огромных усилий стоит не начать тут же тереться в ответ. Он отстраняется, смазывает пальцы и толкается внутрь сразу двумя. Акааши вскрикивает, зажмуриваясь, и старается не забыть, как дышать. Бокуто растягивает его, осыпая поцелуями плечо, и первоначальные боль и дискомфорт быстро сменяются жаром и желанием большего. Акааши пытается насадиться сильнее, но Бокуто придерживает его и не позволяет свободно двигаться, пока внутри не начинают помещаться три пальца одновременно. Акааши стонет уже непрерывно, стремясь раскрыться как можно больше, и Бокуто бормочет, что он сведёт его с ума, а потом резко переворачивает Акааши лицом вниз, накрывает собой и входит сразу одним движением. Акааши глухо кричит в подушку. Все суставы отказывают разом, и он не распластывается бессильно по постели только потому что Бокуто его держит. Держит и вбивается внутрь сильными резкими толчками, почти вышибающими дух: именно так, как Акааши и нужно. И не остаётся ничего кроме этих лишающих разума движений, стонов и стремительно нарастающего внутри наслаждения. Акааши растворяется, теряя себя, и кончает, как только член накрывает и сжимает чужая рука.

После они лежат рядом, лицом к лицу, постепенно успокаиваясь. Страх отступил и больше не тянется выкрутить внутренности до тошноты, но Акааши знает, что он ещё вернётся, потому что так устроена жизнь. 

— Ты в порядке? — неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает Бокуто, пристально глядя Акааши в глаза.

Нет, Акааши не в порядке, и никогда уже не будет, но…

— До тех пор пока вы возвращаетесь, со мной всё хорошо, — честно говорит он. 

— Я всегда буду возвращаться! — глаза у Бокуто горят. — Я крут! А если у меня будут какие-то сложности, ты ведь мне поможешь. Потому что ты тоже крут, Акааши! Ты — лучший!

Акааши улыбается. 

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан. 

От ясного уверенного взгляда Бокуто в груди разливается тепло и наконец накрывает спокойствием. Глаза начинают слипаться, и запланированный поход в душ превращается в непосильную задачу. 

— Всегда буду, слышишь? Всегда-всегда. 

— Конечно, Бокуто-сан, — шепчет или думает Акааши, засыпая в кольце горячих рук, неуязвимый теперь для любых кошмаров.


End file.
